Falling into Pitch Black
by q.feuille7
Summary: Bunnymund goes looking for a missing Jack Frost and finds him frozen in a lake. How did he get there? And what if Pitch did something to him. Will the Gaurdians have to fight him to save him? Can they save him in time or will he die trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't laugh at me, I'm doing my best. **

Bunnymund walked silently. His massive feet barley made a sound as the crunched over twigs. He winced every time a pine needle lodged in his sensitive pads.

"Seriously" He thought to himself. He didn't know how jack did it, running around barefoot. At least he had his thick fur to protect him. Jack somehow ran around in nothing but ragged pants and a hoodie. Which brought up the point of why Jack even needed a hoodie in the first place? Wasn't he supposed to be Immune to cold or something like that? Or was it the other way, he always felt cold. Bunnymund shook his head confused.

His face darkened considerably when he thought about jack. The last time he had seen him jack, the carefree kid was acting normally. The dorky smile was on his face, his eyes wide with what some might call innocence. He seemed to be the only one out of all the guardians who could maintain his childlike innocence. The same innocence the others had long lost. The same Innocence they were all fighting for.

Even with his act on Bunnymund could tell Jack housed a lot more than childish intentions. He seemed to be constantly fighting against a dark force from his past. Like he carried a huge weight on his shoulders. However Bunnymund seemed to be the only one who could see that.

So when a worried North told the guardians to go check on Jack, Bunnymund volunteered. Despite the others shocked reactions Bunnymund did have a perfectly good reason, he just didn't feel like sharing. It sounded absurd even to him, but sometimes he felt the desperate need to look after Jack. That of course didn't mean Jack's childish pranks didn't annoy the tail off him. But at the same time there was a small part of him that was envious that Jack could act so carefree and outgoing, He could make friends easier than all of them combined. As far as playing with the kids went there was not contest.

At the same time Jack was always alone. It was better now that kids were beginning to be able to see him. And that he was beloved by the guardians. But that couldn't erase the 300 years he had spent alone. Since Kids couldn't see him the other Immortals pushed him away. He was an outsider even to his own kind.

Bunnymund had only once felt what it was liked to not be believed in by anyone. It was one of the worst moments of his life, and he only had to live with it for a day. Poor Jack had to live with it for hundreds of years. Even now Jack subconsciously distanced himself from the others. Bunny wished the frost head could just open his eyes and see that he was trying to reach out in his own way.

Bunny sighed as he slowly began to understand what it was like to be Jack Frost.

Without any warning his nose twitched and his ears perked up. Being pulled violently out of his thought, his instincts told him something was very amiss. Picking his pace up into a hopping sprint He raced through the forest.

This went on for a few minutes; his only companion was his labored breathing. Finally his pace slowed when he came to the opening of a clearing. It was winter right now and the landscape reflected it. The trees where all lined with a thick snow dusting. The ground was covered in a perfect cotton blanket of white. The Lake was nearly glazed over with newly frozen ice. It appeared to be extremely thick in some parts while increasingly thin the middle.

Bunnymund tried to convince himself he was being paranoid. He forced his tense shoulders down with a slouch. Just because Jack had missed an important meeting today didn't mean he was dying in the middle of the woods. He couldn't get into that much trouble in one and a half days could he?

Bunnymund shook his head clearing the thought swirling around in his mind. Sure Jack was pretty good at coming to the meetings, but that didn't mean he couldn't of gotten angry and skipped one. Well Jack didn't get angry for very long, he just sort of pouted for a while before moving on.

Bunnymund and Phil secretly decide that the Peter Pan story had to be created from Jack. Staying a child forever, never growing up. How he loved to play tricks and play with children. But that didn't mean he wasn't responsible when he had to be. The more Bunny thought about it the more frantic he became.

Once again forcing his shoulders down, he pushed the unpleasant thoughts out of his mind, instead filling his brain with the beautiful image before him. His curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to the frozen lake. Testing the Ice with his paw first he shifted his entire weight to the Lake. Even if he jumped around with all his weight the ice wouldn't have cracked. It was especially thick near the shore, but that didn't stop him from being cautious. The water did not look inviting.

Slowly he crept to the center of the lake. The ice creaked under his fluffy feet but didn't protest further. He knew he shouldn't go where the ice was thinnest, but his feet had other plans.

At first he was relatively surprised when he was at the center. It looked like it had been broken and refrozen recently. He was even more surprised when he saw that the ice was thin enough to peer into the depth of the lake. Slowly going to his fuzzy knees he looked down into the lake.

The first thing he noticed made his eyes widen in dread and a short gas escape his mouth. Trapped under the ice was a thin stick. Curved at the end and delicate, completely frozen between the water and ice.

That's when he stopped thinking logically. The first thought that crossed his mind after several seconds was 'Oh no, Jack lost his stick, he is going to be annoyingly sad.'

Without missing another beat he jumped back. Simultaneously drawing an Easter grenade and chucking it with all his might at the cracked ice. He covered his head, protecting his sensitive ears from the crystal shards. Hopping back over to the edge of the ice he fished the stick out, wincing as his finger felt the frigid water.

The stick felt light in his arms. It reminded him of Jack actually. Thin, frail and amazingly light, but it was also amazingly strong. He smiled as he fondly thought of Jack. Then his mind reconnected with his body.

The horrid signals slamming into his nerves, delivering thought after thought like a flow chart

"Jack would never leave his stick. So how did it end up in the lake? Unless. No, it couldn't be."

Making up his mind on a snap decision Bunnymund dove into the open hole.

The shock flew through his body like shards of glass stabbing him. He was surrounded by darkness and coldness. Like Jack and itch had a field day together. Forcing himself to concentrate he dove deeper, trying to remember how his limbs worked. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of proving himself wrong. As strange was it was Bunnymund would give almost anything to discover he dove in this freezing Lake for nothing.

Unfortunately that was not the case. One empty second later and his paws brushed fabric. His heart sank to the bottom as he desperately tried to pull the mass upwards. But it was to no avail. The freezing temperature had sucked his breath away ad there was little he could do when he couldn't focus on anything but how dizzy he was. Reluctantly he stopped fighting the current and let it propel his towards the surface.

Color suddenly seeped back into the world as Bunnymunds head cleared the surface. He gasped air in like a beached fish before plunging back in without a second thought.

It was much easier to find Jack again now that he knew where he was. Finally getting his limbs to obey him, he once again found the fabric. Bunnymund tugged upward on the fabric with all his might but nothing happened. He grew frantic as he felt himself once again lust for air.

So he tried something new. Feeling his way down the thin frame he managed to cradle the form in his arms. So when he once again tugged up he felt a lurch as the form came free drifting up. As he broke the surface this time Bunnymund didn't pay attention to the vibrant colors. Instead he focused solely on the content in his arms.

His worst suspicions were confirmed as he recognized the icy hair and pale skin. Without wasting another second glance he rolled jack on the ice as gently as he could. Before heaving himself out of the frozen water. Bunnymund slid his arms around jack's chest, pulling him off the dangerous lake. His energy was sapped too much to do anything else right now but his would do.

He rested Jacks still form against a tree trunk. Upon inspection he realized things were worse than he could have imagined. Not only was jack a Popsicle freezer, but he was mortally wounded. Purple bruises and abrasions lined his skin. It looked like he had gotten stabbed in various places around his body. Immortals couldn't live through everything. Not wanting to investigate further Bunnymund turned his attention to the pale wrist. He desperately wanted to check for a pulse but he just couldn't do it.

Instead he gently slapped Jacks pale face. Panic fully blossomed in his chest as he began to fear the worst as he got no response. Raising his hand he slapped feverishly every time getting gradually harder. He winced as one of his slaps echoed throughout the clearing, and he stopped guiltily.

Looking down just in time to see two brilliant blue eyes meet his own.

At that moment he could have kissed Jack, if it wouldn't be considered as extremely controversial.

"Jack, you with me?" He asked his voice soft.

He waited a moment as Jacks magnificent blue eyes glanced up at him, scanning Bunnymund. He seemed to be miles away at that moment, not really processing anything.

Bunnymund waited, holding his breath as Jack finally glance him a small reassuring smile, sensing the bunnies unease. His blue eyes beginning to slid closed once again.

"Stay with me mate." He said his voice holding all his confidence he had left.

The only response he got was Jacks eyes closing as he once again became still.

**Please leave a comment if you want me to write another chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so excited! Thank everyone sooo much who commented. Sorry my grammar sucks (wince). I'm really excited to continue writing this. I defiantly read all the comments, (twice) but there is a grace period for new members to comment back, I'm trying to respond via author's notes. For the huge mass of people who want this to be a Bunnymund/Jack I'm really sorry but that was not the intention. Although I have to admit I also want it to be too! But there is going to be CPR to come. And just maybe a little Bunny feelings. **

That feeling you get when you're called into the principal's office at school. Or when your parents call you down to 'talk'. It kind of feels like your insides are slowly winding themselves up for the throw.

This was nothing compared to how Bunnymund felt. It's strange how you don't know how you actually feel about something, until something threatens to take it away. Bunnymund just jumped into frozen lake without a second thought, and somehow he knew it wasn't enough.

He studied Jack for a few second. Slowly reassuring himself every time Jack's chest rose and fell in uneven patterns. Slowly Bunnymund reached out and grabbed the thin ice cold wrist with his own large paw. Flipping it over he tested, holding his breath.

He frowned as he felt the weak uneven throb of Jack pulse. Bunnymund sighed, letting out his stored up air. Bunnymund didn't know much about children's health, but he did know Jack needed medical attention RIGHT now.

Without wasting another second he hopped up, shocked what water could do. He would never admit it, but that ice water had sapped all his energy. Even if Jack did weigh about as much as an elf.

But that didn't matter right now. His first priority was getting Jack safely to North. He grabbed his staff and strapped it over his back, before turning his attention back to Jack.

He slid his two fuzzy arms under Jacks still form. Slowly working his arms around Jacks chest and legs. Pulling himself up bridal style until the boys head rested on the great creature's fuzzy chest. Shifting his arms around Jack tighter, he began to walk as fast as he could without damaging the hurt boy.

Bunnymund had to force his frozen joints to move. If there was one thing any bunny hated it was being cold. And right now he was literally frozen. His tick hair clung to him in sheens of ice. His numb finger tips lodged in the folds of Jacks cloths. Temporarily forgetting this was the god of cold.

Instead his gaze swung to the deathly still boy in his arms. A small smile formed as he realized Jack would have an absolute fit if he was awake right now. For a child Jack was always amazingly independent, he hated anyone looking after him. The thought of him being carried would probably make him hide in a corner.

Bunnymund smiled at the thought, part of him was secretly glad he could at least do this for the child.

The last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the far away mountains. BM's frown deepened further. He realized the only thing that was keeping him warm just disappeared. Soon he would be too frozen solid to continue. Bunnymund stopped to consider his options. Truth be told he didn't have very many options. The way he saw it, no matter what he did, if he stayed here overnight they would both freeze. He needed to get to somewhere warmer. He glanced apologetically at Jack.

"Sorry mate." He said. As gently as he could , slung Jacks motionless form over his shoulder. "Sheesh, this kids made like a supermodel." He commented. Strapping the young Guardian down with his fury arm, he bonded off through the woods. His huge steps muffled.

Every bunny naturally knew how to get from one spot to another fast. The Easter bunny was not exception. He traveled the entire length of the forest in only an hour and a half. But he didn't stop there.

Two hours later he stood in an old abandoned town looking at the distant forest. It was only a blurry smudge now. Like a huge paint smudge on an otherwise perfect canvas.

It was considerably warmer now, but not warm enough. Bunnymund felt his joints tense up impossibly because of the cold. Personally he knew he couldn't go on without falling to the ground in exhaustion and coldness. The only thing that kept him going was the small mass draped over his shoulder. Somehow he knew he owed it to Jack to keep going. But now his priorities had changed, he had to get him to warmth and safety. Although Jack was the god of being cold, being dumped into a frozen river was a completely different story.

Egging his frozen feet on with promise of warmth he dragged them both into a long abandoned house.

He smiled relived as it was noticeably warmer. The old house did provide protection from the steadily increasing wind. The old walls creaked but remained still. The house was obviously made long ago. Bunnymund got briefly caught up admiring the old tea sets. At least the cups still intact. He secretly thought they were designed after his Easter Eggs He wasn't in houses very often and they always amazed him. Living with the sun almost constantly over his head, he never really got why humans lived with roofs. Now he got it a little better.

His thoughts were interrupted as Jack suddenly seemed to come to life. He kicked violently against the restraints of Bunny's arms, the thin body flailing against Bunnymund's hold.

Startled he nearly dropped Jack. Carefully he unloaded the cargo from his shoulder, in turn rested the body on his lap.

"Stop your flailing mate." Bunny told him amidst dodging. He was worried that Jack was going to irritate his wounds. He tried to hush Jack a few times before his fears were confirmed. Spilling over his lap was bright red blood. Bunnymund didn't know if it was from the flailing or simply the warmer air unfreezing his frozen wounds. Whatever it was quite clear to him that he needed to quite Jack down.

Without wasting more time he grabbed Jacks head with his massive paws, forcing the two sapphire eyes to meet his.

Two eyes looked up at him as Jack stilled. His eyes held that certain soft look, his pupils were adorably and unnaturally huge. They were like puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately in this situation that was a very bad thing. It meant Jack was delirious. "Jack." The Guardian asked the god carefully.

Jack stared up into his eyes. He smiled and pushed himself upwards till he was level with the bunny.

Bunny was a little nervous of what jack was doing.

Whatever Bunnymund was expecting, it wasn't this. Jack planted a big kiss on his cheek. "I love you, "He said loosely.

Bunnymund gave him a sideways glance unsure what to say next. Luckily for him Jack spoke again.

"When your well again lets go ice skating okay." Jack said patting the top of the fuzzy critters head.

At this point Bunny officially decided Jack was having fever induced hallucinations. Lifting one of his sensitive paws he checked Jack forehead. Sure enough for a winter god Jack was human temperature. Which meant he had an all-out fever. Upon closer inspection he realized Jacks cheeks had red spots practically jumping out against his pale skin.

"I found the perfect spot." Jack promised.

Bunnymunds suspicions grew "It wouldn't happen to be in Nyms forest would it?" He asked.

Jack nodded slowly, his cloudy eyes never leaving Bunnies face.

"Did you know you were named after the forest?" Frost asked excitedly.

Bunnmund shook his head; he highly doubted Jack was even aware of him. He looked at Jack seriously. "Jack, I need to know how you ended up in the lake."

Bunnymund watched fascinated as his eyes shifted. For a second they looked almost solely black.

There was a second of silence before he spoke again. This time is voice was quite, small, yet fearfully powerful.

"You cannot have him, he's ours."

Bunny jumped, surprised. He hadn't expected that. In fact that really didn't seem like Jack at all. But it was a problem for another time, as Jack toppled towards the ground. His body was once again limp.

Bunnymund managed to catch him right before he hit the ground. He lowered him to the ground slowly. As much as he hated to admit it, there wasn't much he could do for Jack right now. He breathed into the boy's thick white hair.

"Jack, Jack, Jack." He sighed. "You're always getting into trouble." He mussed Jacks spiky hair affectionately. Despite popular belief he did feel like one of Jacks many protectors.

The thing with Jacks hot headed attitude was it made many people feel like they needed to be there for him when he fell from high in the sky. The thing was Jack would never fall, not ever.

Bunnymund looked in distaste at Jacks many wounds. The pond did actually seem to help him a little bit by freezing them shut. But now they were thawing and Jack was being shaken a lot. The Guardian decided it was best to look at them later. As for the fever there was even less he could do.

He sighed resting his back against a support pole. Pulling Jack back onto his lap so his head rested against Bunnymunds soft chest. It wasn't much but it was something. Satisfied Jack would at least be a little comfortable he allowed the exhaustion to take over. His last thoughts were "You always get me into trouble."

Bunnymund was almost asleep when he heard it. A soft flittering tinkle. His eyes instinctively popped open as he scanned the room.

His eyes came to rest at one of the few framed pictures left. It appeared to be buzzing. Creasing his brow he gently disentangled himself from Jack. Quite not to wake the sleeping boy he crept over to the buzzing picture, lifting it up as if it were a bomb.

Suddenly a small shape whizzed towards the sleeping boy, but Bunnymund was quicker. He managed to grab it before it flew out of range. Upon closer inspection he realized it was Babyteeth, one of Toothiana's collectors. She must have gotten worried and sent it to look for them. This particular one was very fond of Jack.

He quickly realized BT wasn't going to do anything until it visited Jack. He put his furry finger to his lips, signaling quite, but reluctantly let it go. BT zoomed over to jack buzzing happily, nuzzling his face and curling up near him.

Bunnymund tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the creature to return. Reluctantly Baby teeth returned.

"Go get the others." He instructed sternly.

BT nodded seriously, but tugged the picture in Bunnymunds hands before flying off as fast as it could. Confused Bunnymund looked down at the picture, almost dropping it in shock.

There in a black and white photo stood a brown haired version of Jack Frost. Next to him stood a brown haired girl. The caption below read: Jack and Nym.

Bunnymund looked at Jack shocked.

"This can't be good." He said.

**Its ok I won't be offended if you critique it, please no flames. I'm not flame resistant yet. I was wondering how many chapters you guys wanted it to be? Also I'm sorry Jack wasn't really awake (normal like) for it yet, but he should wake up soon. Again thank you sooo much for the comments and support. Tell me if you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, this is the third installment of Falling into Pitch Black. Have you noticed my authors notes are getting steadily longer? Anyway to the person who brought it up about why can't bunny just make a hole, I don't think he can make holes anywhere he wants too. If he could than why doesn't he use that to fight against Pitch? I think he has to do just a tad of preparation; he probably had a bunny hole to get to the forest but lost where it was. For everyone who said there weren't cameras 300 years ago I was sort of hoping nobody would notice (whoops).**

Bunnymund opened his eyes and rolled over. According to him there was only one day of the year he should be forced to get up early, and that day was not today. He tried to roll back over and go to sleep but something called his name. He tried to ignore the pesky voice but it called again. He groaned and sat up. All of the Guardians could vouch that he was a horrible mourning person. In fact they all where, except Jack. He loved mourning's; he cancelled school and tried his best to rouse the kids outside.

"Jack."

Bunnymund bolted upwards in his bed strait into the frantic eyes of Tooth.

"Jack." They both said at once, his deep voice perfectly in sync with her high one.

For the first time realizing they were in North's home in one of the many spare rooms.

"He disappeared this morning, we just went to check on him, and, and." She trailed off as Bunnymund put a hand up.

It felt like he had an Easter Sunday hang over. Except it wasn't Easter. He desperately tried to replay his scattered memories. Everything from finding Jack to Baby Teeth was crystal clear. But he could barely remember after that. Closing his eyes he tried harder. The picture flashed across his mind of Jack and the girl. He desperately fished around with his various pockets until he found it.

He let out a huge moan falling back into bed, making Toothiana jump away a few steps. She was pretty skittish for a guardian.

"We vound both of you asleep in za house," Explained North. As he strode in to the room along with Sandy, placing his unusually large hands on Tooth's shoulder.

"Never voo you cared so much." Replied North dodging just in time to avoid Bunnymund's pillow. Instead it hit Tooth square in the face.

He quickly looked back to North. Who was wearing a serious expression.

"Guds have their vimits too." He reminded them. "Jack vas very badly hurt when ve found him. It vooked like um'body cut i'm up." There was silence around the room as that sank in.

"We didn't think he would wake up today let alone wonder off." Tooth added in after a few minutes, her voice teetering on hysterical. It was no secret she had a thing for Jack,… and his teeth.

"Oh Jack, you just will not give me a break." he cursed under his breath. Hopping up from the bed.

Sandy put his arms out, gesturing for Bunnymund to get back in bed.

"Zany's right." North paused to glance over at Sandy. Making sure that's what the muted guardian was trying to say. With Sand's nod of approval he continued. "You had 'orrible case of hypothermia."

"That and you were trying to use Jack Frost as a snuggle buddy." Said Tooth sounding almost jealous.

Bunnymunds shook his head. "If Jack can do it so can I." He promised getting up from bed. He shook off the three rationales; trying to point out not everyone was Frost.

They didn't like it but at least they didn't argue.

"How long has he been gone?" Asked Bunnymunds pulling his gear on. The three looked at each other and shrugged.

"You should have gone after him." Bunny told them.

Sandy pointedly reminded him, in his own way that they didn't know where he went. The furry Guardian mentally kicked himself.

He hurriedly grabbed a snow globe from one of the shelves. Smashing it with all his might against the ground.

"Vat was just ah snow globe." North told him after several seconds of nothing.

Bunnymund sighed and held out his hand for someone to give him an actual globe so he could go get that idiot.

He smiled as one of the elves handed him one. Maybe they were good for something. "I'm coming Jack," he thought. Re-creating the scene from his memories into the tiny sphere.

"What if Jack passes out in the middle of nowhere? "Tooth asked. As they all turned to look expectantly at Sandy. They hoped to get him to stay and trace Jack through his sleep. Sandy nodded sadly as he stepped back and allowed Bunnymund to throw down the globe and get sucked back into the forest.

Bunnymund closed his eyes to the familiar sensation of being sucked down by his ears. Personally he much preferred his bunny portals but he didn't have time to make one now. He was almost positive that jack would be headed back to the lake. There was obviously something there meant for Jack. However Bunnymund didn't want the young Guardian messing with the place. It also seemed very dangerous for him. Not only that but there was something strange going on inside Jack. After all there was still the matter of being stuck in a lake for no apparent reason. On top of that someone still carved him u good but left him alone. Why?

Bunnymund shook his head. Right now it seemed to be a bad idea getting into it. His first priority was finding Jack.

He braced himself for impact, slamming into the ice covered ground with astounding speed. Without even checking on the others he quickly hopped off into the forest, determined to catch Jack.

He could distantly hear North and Tooth's labored breathing as they struggled to catch him. After all he wasn't the Easter Bunny for nothing.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Tooth called from behind him.

Bunnymund tossed her an 'I think so look,' look and continued running. He did have to admit that he didn't truly know anything about the forest layout. That being said at the very least Bunny was aware the lake was in the center of the forest. The scene by the tree was the only place Jack truly was awake for, even if it was brief.

"It's more like an educated guess." He called back to them. Tired of dwindling when Jack might be in trouble, he picked up his pace. North and Tooth could only try to keep up as Bunnymund charged ahead.

At top speed sprinting through the forest took only a couple minutes. Most of his gear he left at home so he could truly go his fastest. Who ever said Cheetahs where the fastest land animal obviously didn't know Bunnymund.

A few minutes later he arrived at the Lake just in time to try and prevent the unfolding events. There stood Jack. Looking the same as before, possibly a little redder from his growing fever. However unlike before he seemed to be free of hallucinations. Mostly. It was pretty clear that someone with his injuries shouldn't be traveling thousands of miles himself. Even an elf could have told him that.

The worst part was that Jack seemed to be trying to drown himself again. He was walking to the river bank like a child about to receive candy. He had his usual lopsided grin plastered all over his face.

Even more worrisome was the lake. For a mid-winter scene it looked awfully like spring. From the day ago Bunnymund had been here things had radically changed. Instead of a frozen solid lake the water was one-hundred percent free flowing. There wasn't so much as an ice cube floating around. In spite of the new found freedom the water looked strangely discolored. Instead of the pale blue color it had been the day before, it now looked grey. It may have been the angle but it looked almost void of all color.

And it didn't stop there. A perfect ring of shore had been converted into spring. Not even slush remained. The thick snow was gone, replaced by vibrant blooming flowers. Hundreds of them, someone could open a flower shop. Even all the trees in the area looked once again bursting with energy.

Even though the scene was beautiful it didn't feel right. It was almost like the whole area was covered in a thick macabre of sadness. The image before him so painstakingly beautiful, and sad at the same time.

Unfortunately Bunnymund didn't have time to waste breathing in the scenery. He watched on in horror as Jack extended his arm towards the lake. Bunnymund didn't know why but he felt like he couldn't let Jack touch the lake.

He shouted desperately over to Jack, but Jack showed no signs that he heard. Intently reaching for the surface.

Sometimes Bunnymund surprised even himself. He managed to bound over there, grabbing Jack around his thin waist. Pulling him away from the lake with all his strength. Bunnymund smiled with satisfaction. What he didn't expect was Jack to violently buck him.

Twisting this way and that to get out of Bunnymunds desperate hold. Bunnymund tried to call out to the boy but he only got Jacks muffled breathing in return. It was all he could do just to maintain his hold on Jacks waist. Still somehow Jack managed to wriggle free, pushing Bunny's paws down off his waist. Clawing the rocky shore desperately trying to reach the water. However Bunnymund was not a quitter and instead grabbed feverishly at the boy. Managing to capture a lagging wrist in one hand and his legs in the other. Dragging him away with all his might. Had there of been different circumstances someone might have taken this the wrong way. But the Guardians immediately jumped in the help bunny.

Tooth stopped Jacks hand from inflicting any more pain on poor Bunnymund who had gotten scratched several times. North took Bunny's place, grabbing the boy's waist, pulling him upwards until his bare feet no longer touched the ground. Bunnymund latched on to his ankles, in attempt to stop him from literally kicking them all off.

'You should stay behind Sandy, just in case.' Bunnymund mimicked in his head. He was mentally kicking himself right now. They all could really use Sand's dream dust.

Luckily for them Jacks staff lay a few feet away, unreachable for him. Unfortunately for them they didn't see the lake reaching for Jack on its own. An understandable mistake considering most lakes don't move.

They didn't see it until it was too late. North attempted to shout a warning but it was quickly drowned out by the ruckus.

The second Jacks out stretched hand touched the murky water they all knew they had made a grave mistake.

Like a spreading wildfire the grey water mixed into black. As dark as the nighttime sky without MIM's light. Not only that but the lake also seemed to grow violent. The once still surface reflected into chaos. The worst was probably Jack.

Being the playful sprit Jack wasn't exactly known to have infinite strength. Instead his muscles seemed to come and go as quick as the wind. He could be failing miserably before getting a short but powerful gust. However now not even North could compete.

Amazing them all Jack quickly threw them off in one clean sweep. Even more astounding was the fact his eyes seemed to have changed. Instead of the vibrant bursting with energy color, they were a pale blue.

Jack stood up gracefully. His power was practically poring off him, his toes were no longer touching the shore.

"Stop trying to take what we have rightfully taken." Jack addressed them in a voice that made all their blood run cold. The voice was just so un-Jack like. It was completely void of all Jacks usual emotions.

" As we are sure you have noticed by now, something is missing from all of you." Jack continued. Bunnymund rolled his eyes, Duh, things were going missing left and right. That was what the meeting was supposed to be about. Only they didn't have it because Jack went missing.

"We have rightfully claimed this child, do not interfere." He warned.

The Guardians were unusually silent, after all what was there to say to a demi god possessed by a lake. That and the lake scared them all silly right now.

With that the power seemed to seep out of Jack once again returning to the darkened water. It left Jack lying on the river bank. Making it clear he belonged next to the lake, not to be touched.

Then to add to all of the chaos, the Northern lights appeared.

**Longest Chapter Yet! Wasn't that convenient how they got there just in time to stop Jack? Thanks everyone sooooo soooo soooo much for reading this and following, and favoriting but especially for commenting. I don't think asking actually does anything (I'm defiantly way guilty of this) but Pretty pretty please with a Jack Overland Frost on top, can you comment. That's how I find my plot holes and make them better, and also see what other people have to say about it, I promise I read every single one of them. It would be especially helpful to see what people say about the direction this chapter is going. THANKS A BILLION MILLION. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY authors notes. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was working on a picture of Jack and Nym please check it out its on deviant art. **

** #/d5mymbs**

**I also did the picture of Jack on my profile :) **

Bunnymund poked his head over the walls of the sleigh only to duck back under. Narrowly avoiding a blast of the Black lake water.

It didn't look like lake water now. It was somehow like egg yolks and ice at the same time. That, and it was literally chasing them.

"Vat did you do to upset it." North yelled over the sounds of his reindeer. That was the one great thing about North's sleigh; it ALWAYS came to get him.

"Shut up and toss some Eggnog at it." Bunnymund yelled back. However North did have a point.

Bunnymund looked down into Jack's face. Okay so maybe making a beeline for Jack and literally running away with him wasn't the best idea. Especially when a psychic lake is chasing you. but he sure as heck wasn't going to just leave Jack there, but if Sandy activated the northern lights that meant he desperately needed their help.

He relinquished his grip on Jack a bit. He made it look like he was trying to stop Jack from flying out of the Sleigh but it was the other way. There was a reason bunnies didn't climb trees or have wings.

Holding the sides in a death grip he slowly inched his way up towards North. Careful to avoid Toothiana who was angrily batting them away with her short bursts of fury. She was scary when she was angry.

"Mate, just go higher." He yelled to North.

"I can't, ze lake is pulling us down." North yelled back, sharply pulling the reins

Swallowing down the carrots threatening to rise as Bunnymund looked over the sleigh edge. North was right, a thick strap of water wrapped around the bottom. He watched in fear as it slowly rose like a tide.

Another sharp pull and Bunnymund felt himself slam into the opposite wall of the sleigh. He quickly glanced at Jack to make sure he was still okay.

A moment of terror filled Bunnymund when he realized Jack was gone. His sharp eyes scanned the sled in fear. That was until he found Jack, but not where he should have been.

Apparently awake now Jack was standing perfectly still of the thin railing of the sleigh. Where a normal person would of fallen Jack was fine. He didn't really apply to normal standards. In all the commotion nobody had noticed. Jack glanced over his shoulder giving Bunnymund a crooked smile, before launching himself over the edge.

Bunnymund raced towards him attempting to grab him, but he was too late. His fingers only brushed air as Jack disappeared beneath him. Bunnymund watched holding his breath as Jack fell down. The sleigh obviously couldn't take too much of this, the water was pulling it down to the ground at an alarming rate. Bunnymund watched stunned as Jack plummeted down into the center of the Lake. He tried to shout a warning but Jack either did not hear, or chose to ignore it.

The second Jack touched the lake; he froze it, all of it. They all watched now as the glaze threatened to creep over the entire lake, binding it to the shore.

Without wasting a second longer Jack shot back upwards to the sleigh, his message was clear, the ice won't hold for long.

There was not time to react before Bunnymund felt something ice cold latch on to his ankle. He instantly recognized it as the dreaded lake water. He kicked as hard as he could but he couldn't get free. There was nothing he could do but be pulled down off the sleigh. North and Tooth were too busy to notice as the ground rushed up to meet him. Bunnymund squeezed his eyes shut. Not even Jack Frost could survive this height.

He heard the cries of his ally's above him as they noticed, however they couldn't reach him. Just when he thought all was lost he felt the cool hand of Jack, pushing him up.

"It's going to get you idjit." Bunnymund yelled fear for the boy overpowering his fear for himself.

"I'm just returning the favor." Jack told him his voice full of play in such a dire situation. You could always count on Jack to lighten the mood.

"Get ready to fly." He said. Confusing the poor air stricken Bunny.

"Jack what do you mean." He begged desperately wondering why Jack had slowed to almost a stop when the sled was so close.

With sudden realization Bunnymund saw what was happening. No matter how fast Jack was the lake was faster. It had caught him at the ankle and began winding its way up. Pulling him steadily down. It was at his waist now wrapping its streams tightly around Jacks skinny frame. Pulling tighter and tighter threatening to collapse the tiny waist. He could hear Jacks breaths of pain as he gasped for air.

"It's best not to look down." He told Bunnymund through his pained pants.

Bunny had no time to think before he was chucked violently towards the sled, just as the water strands reached Jacks arms.

He screamed at Jack, nothing mattered but the boys own safety. He distinctly felt Toothiana's arms around him pulling him back, crying on his shoulder. But he wasn't sure it was real. The ONLY thing that was real was Jack.

He could only watch as Jack lost his battle as the water seemed to stake its way up his chest. Constricting enough to crush his ribs. If his pained screamed were any indication, they did brake quite a few. And Jack once again lost his staff, beginning a fall that no Guardian could ever survive from.

There was a horrible lurching as the water had once again threated to pull them down.

As it stood Bunnymund didn't want to run away. He wanted, needed to stay and fight till death against the force that took Jack away from him forever. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the spot Jack had disappeared from.

Luckily for him North seemed too frozen to move, but the reindeers had other plans. Sensing the danger they bolted homewards bound.

Bunnymund yelled desperately to go back but his voice was lost on the wind.

"He's gone." Whispered Tooth after a few minutes of silence. Her voice was so shattered and broken like she was still trying to convince herself otherwise. North walked up behind them quietly placing his big palm on her shoulder. For a man of many words he seemed to be at a shortage.

Bunnymund made no sign he even noticed them, instead he continued to stare at the pinprick in the distance. the horrible horrible spot. The place that had forever stolen Jack from the world, and from him. Nym's Forest.

**Don't be surprised if Pitch Black shows up soon (But he isn't the master mind in this story) I think I'm going to have my chapters come out two or three times a week. (If I can manage it.) Ha-ha I had so much fun doing North's accent, but I will admit it was super hard to read so in all fairness I'll tone it down. But whenever he says Ze he means we or the. Vat means what. :) Oh and for the 0.01% of readers who I did manage to fool Jack Frost is far from dead. (He's just not exactly alive right now.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay Authors notes! Not only is it fun to torture Jack but also the fans (Evil smirk) heeheeehe making them wait so long for the next chapter, (That and occasionally I remember I have a life, friends, homework and awesome boyfriend!) Yay for chapter 5. **

Bunnymund rolled his eyes as one of his eggs tried to wake him up. He swatted it and rolled back over onto the soft grass. He looked up into the green shrubbery of the warren. He knew he had to get up and tell his eggs what to do. But he couldn't.

I had been a week since they stopped Jack from going into the lake. Since they had stopped the massive invasion of lake water at North's home. A week from today that Jack had died.

And Bunnymund absolutely couldn't stand it. The fact that

When newly inspired laziness Bunnymund got up and dragged himself to a corner of his hedge maze. No one dared to bother him here. Without a second thought he went back to sleep. Leaving his sorrow and worry behind.

It was dark by the time he woke up again; the sun had long set over the greenery.

He tried to shift over but something caught his attention. Flash of something passed his line of sight. And a noise drifted over to Bunnymund's sensitive ears.

Sighing he got up and made his way across the garden. Finally he got up and hopped over to the open field.

Looking around the open field he was surprised to find everything in perfect order. The hedges stretched on bright green. The moonlight shone through the foliage gaps.

The only thing that seemed out of place was the frantic eggs running around. They seemed to be in disorder.

Bunnymund was about to head back to his tunnels when a cool laugh drifted to his ears. He got into a defensive position. He felt around for his boomerang, his fingers itching to pull it out. Scanning around he finally located a dark shape sitting upon one of his green hedges. Bunnymund jumped into action.

His breath caught in his throat as the moon casting light upon the figure.

There right before him sat Jack Frost. Wearing his traditional blue hoody and pants. He held his staff tightly, the tip pointed at the sky. One of his long legs was dangling off his seat, his arm resting on his knee as he stared down at Bunnymund. He wore his crooked smile as always. Jack looked the same as the day he fell.

Bunnymund was breathless, he felt his insides swell up in amazement as joy coursed through him.

"Jack." He whispered, as if saying it would make Jack disappear.

Smiling Jack gracfully leapt down from his perch in front of Bunnymund. The bunny was always amazed at Jacks ability to appear out of nowhere. But he had never been happier.

He tried to utter something but his mind was running on blank. Jack held up his pale hand to shush him.

"Old friend." He said his voice like a breeze.

"See you soon." He whispered, putting his hand comfortingly on Bunnies arm.

"Jack, I don't know what you mean." Bunnymund whispered finally finding his voice.

"See you soon," Jack whispered again as the world slowly faded to black. As the garden began to spin Bunnymund kept his eyes on Jack, his grounding force.

"See you soon." Jacks voice replayed in his head as it faded out.

"Wake up," someone whispered into his ear.

Bunnymund attempted to go back to sleep. Suddenly he remembered Jack had returned. Shooting up Bunnymund looked up in excitement, only to see Toothianas face.

"Have you seen Jack." Bunnymund asked, looking around desperately for the snow colored boy. Toothiana's face contorted into a deep frown.

"Jacks gone," Toothiana told him gently, waiting for the light to go out in his eyes. It didn't.

Bunnymund shook his head excitedly.

"No, he was here, right there." Bunny pointed to the pot Jack and him were standing th night before.

"Bunny." Tooth said even gentler looking into his eyes. "He's gone."

Bunnymund stared blankly at her, wondering when this nightmare would end.

"No, No, He was here, I swear." Bunny mumbled numbly.

"It must have been a dream." Tooth whispered to him, her voice like a whisper. She as taking Jack's absence nearly as hard as Bunnymund. Everyone missed the spirit, the way he would lighten up a room, or make them all smile. The way Jack would never give up inspired them all.

But Tooth wasn't faring well. She sulked most of the time, life just wasn't the same without Jack. It was hard to imagine that they lived without him.

Bunnymund brushed off Tooth's apologetic hand on his shoulder. Without another word e tapped his foot impatiently, hoping into one of his portals. After the incident he had linked one to the lake. Even though the thought of going back there always made him want to vomit, there wasn't one day he stayed away. For seven days strait now he searched, tirelessly and without end. He never found anything. Even stranger the lake seemed to be completely gone. The forest next to it destroyed. It was one plot of dry dead dirt.

Bunnymund hopped up ino to a few feet away from the dead zone. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't even notice his surroundings until it was too late.

Bunnymund gasped as he glanced up. The lake was back.

He didn't even try to run, knowing he would only delay the inevitable. After all life without Jack was not something he would like to continue. When Jack fell that day he took Bunnymud with him, if he knew it or not.

He knew what he had to do now, running forward like he did only a week ago, Bunnymund once again dived into the frozen water. Only this time he wouldn't come up without him.

He dove deeper into the cold darkness, reaching around blindly. Yet he dove deeper.

"With Jack or not at all." He told his screaming bunny lungs.

And then he saw it, just as his vision grew black. The blue and pasty blur streak past him. Telling him to go back to the surface, pleading it was too late for him. Evan if he wanted to it was too late; he was in too deep, and not from the lake.

Bunnymund smiled, closing his eyes giving up against his friends desperate pleas for him to live.

"I found you. "He whispered to Jack giving up and floating to the bottom.

**Comment **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning short chapter ahead **

**Comment if you love desperation in characters! **

He was on the banks again, the lake was there again but it showed no signs of its desperate evil. Bunnymund coughed up some more water. He felt totally logged down with the stuff, he was pretty sure he could fill a swimming pool with all the lake water he swallowed. He closed his eyes replaying the events.

He remembered falling down into the deep waters. And Jack was there pleading with him to save his own life. It was fuzzy after that but he remembered something dragging him back to the surface. The pasty blue blur was all he wanted to focus on. He could remember his lungs expanding desperately when they finally reached the surface. He could feel the desperate poundings on his chest from Jack who was not ready for his friend to die yet.

Bunnymund remembered once again waking up and telling Jack he wouldn't leave him again. Jack simply shook his head "You'll see me again soon, he promised.

"I have to go now." Jack whispered pulling his wrist out of Bunnys weak grasp.

"Bye for now, my friend."

The Gaurdian sighed again "I don't know what you mean Jack." He whispered to himself. Closing his eyes once again remembering the cool touch of Jack.

"I miss you." He told the sky, "I miss you so much."

Brushing off his fur he once again began walking slowly towards the Bunny hole.

**I know you hate me right now for psyching you out and having it be this itty bitty chapter, it's the continuation of chapter 5. I really did have to put this in here, it's so sad.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, you guys defiantly have the right to kill me. I always promised myself I would never be one of those people who updated at horrible intervals. In my defense it could have been a lot worse like a new chapter every year. Also I have good excuses, finals, Florida with no computer, going to a different high school for a week. I am really sorry though starting next week, when I'm back at my old school I will defiantly get 1-3 chapters up a week. Ha-ha who am I kidding 1-2 chapters is realistic. **

Bunnymund walked over to a massive tree, sitting in its comforting roots, leaning his back against the huge trunk. For a few minutes he didn't say anything.

"Everyone misses you." He said finally breaking the silence. He sent a purposeful gaze into the lowest branch, where the white haired boy sat, staff in hand, leaning against the trunk, one leg swinging off.

He remained silent.

Bunnymund sighed and tried again, "Jack I."

"The sky is grey." Jack said startling Bunnymund.

Bunny looked up into the pure blue sky, then searching Jacks face for an explanation. None was offered.

"A color like that takes lots of white," he continued, "and black as well. Such a color had so many stolen memories, sharp like a blade." He stopped to look into Bunnymund's eyes, and it can disappear to anywhere in the blink of an eye."

Bunnymund bolted up, his breath stuck in his mouth. It was a dream, an eerie amazingly filling dream. With Jack.

The days had turned into weeks, the week shifted in to a month and every minute of it was miserable. It felt like so much longer than a month and a half. The melancholy days were as grey as the sky. It felt like waiting for a fanfic post from an over worked author. This is how all the guardians felt, although they all took it very different ways. After all it wasn't often that a Guardian fell under their watch. But it happened never less, recently more than they would like to admit.

Sandy forever the practical one, took it the best. It wasn't that he missed Jack any less, the opposite in fact. Sandy faced it full on, feeling the loss in full, mourning the memories of Jack so he could celebrate them later. His passion fueled by his sorrow created amazingly complex dreams the children could not even come close to understand. Complicated as the dreams were, the message was clear to all the children: Jack Frost was gone.

And the children mourned, seeing their children so sorrowful the Adults cried as well. The sun did not come out for those first weeks, nor did it snow. It seemed like they whole world was stuck in an awful grey.

North himself was always the tank. Strong, forceful, something to lean back on, nearly impenetrable. But something did penetrate his hard shell, Jack. And now North was running, as far and fast as he could, he couldn't slow down or the pain could catch up, ravishing that tank from the inside, pain reinforced with fear of feeling the loss. For the last month North was been mentally unreachable, he was acting like a one man army running the North Pole by himself, kicking everything into overdrive.

Tooth was fairing surprisingly well seen as she didn't take loss well, that and she had a 300 year crush on jack. She seemed to be in complete denial. Going about her daily life trying desperately to cheer everybody up, never once mentioning Jack. Bunnymund had even caught her making a fifth pot of tea more than once. It was horrifying to watch, Tooth was on the edge of a massive cliff unaware of the ledge she was dancing on, everyone could see it but her.

For Bunnymund he had nowhere left to run, he had tried. Life here living the grey days was in every definition Hell. So he slept the days away, spending the vampire nights alone. He could not have been more alone if he was the last thing on earth. At least in his dreams he would see Jack. In his dreams where the only place things felt okay.

He rolled over on his grass patch, staring at the darkening sky watching North's lights beckoning urgently. After ten minutes of empty staring he almost went back to sleep, but reluctantly got up. Jack would scold him for neglecting his job.

Pattering his foot against the earth he hopped into his bunny hole.

A blizzard of cold wind greeted him on arrival to the North Pole, Along with the serious face of North.

"Is there a reason you called me here?" Bunnymund asked annoyed.

North's stony face remained staring off into the distance, barley aware of Bunny. His animal eyes scanned the rest of the guardians holding his breath as Tooth broke the trance pointing a finger ahead.

Before them stood the lean figure of Jack Frost.

**Welsh, it will get really suspenseful then die down into awesome Bunny Jack moments, thank you guys for waiting, seriously you're awesome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning lots of evil Jack**

**Starting now XD **

Bunnymund groaned as he rose up from the snow from another relentless attack. Beside him North, Tooth, and sandman were fairing as poorly. Bunnymund looked up to see Jack with a grin on his face. Only it wasn't a grin Jack usually wore, this was cold and expressionless, containing nothing Jack-like.

"Jack." Bunnymund gasped raising his boomerang in protection. He side glanced at the remaining guardians. They were all on the ground, none seemed to be able to get up. Bunnymund unconsciously moved closer to them.

"Why Jack?" He asked desperately moving to stand over his fallen comrades. Jack paused for a moment closing his cold grey eyes. Mentally ordering the splayed army of shadows. And sure enough the grey blurred people outlines began to crowed once again around Jack. Bunnymunds failing vision focused on the grey outlines of people.

Bunnymund knew from experience that they crumbled like sand and stayed in a gloppy puddle. To be honest he had no idea what they were, but he did know that jack was commanding them. One touch could easily take one of them out for good, but the problem was that there were thousands. And every time he seemed to touch one it shocked hi with memories coursing through his body so fast he thought his brain would explode.

Bunnymund threw another pleading look at Jack.

"Why mate?" He asked fending off the blurry figures attempting to shock his incapacitated friends.

Jack didn't seem to be listening, instead he turned his steely gaze at the pile of fallen guardians.

"Jack look at me." Bunnymund screamed desperately fighting back the hoarseness of his voice.

Part of his brain was yelling for his body to stop, Jack was alive, that was all that really mattered, Right?

But something made him keep fighting, fighting against Jack. Because even when he looked at his friend here alive and well a small part of him knew that Jack was indeed dead on the inside. Nothing that made him Jack remained; instead there was just his battered manipulated body. Where Jack's bright optimistic eyes used to belong were now faded grey, glinting with empty orders.

A groan from behind him gave Bunnymund a glimmer of hope. He spun around to see North rising from the snowy filed nervously inspecting his injured colleges.

"North can you protect Tooth and Sandy?" Bunnymund asked his gaze turning back to the expressionless Boy. He heard the rustle of North's beard as he nodded.

"Bunny what happene"... He trailed off as Jacks Gaze shifted to North.

Bunnymund threw his boomerang just in time to shattered the ice spike directed at North's head.

"North go" Bunny ordered.

"But…" Bunnymund cut North off again as he shielded all of them from a blizzard gust from Jack.

"Go" He yelled again jumping up again to deflect Jacks bone breaking staff. "I'll hold them… him off for as long as I can." Bunny promised.

North nodded as he gathered up his fallen comrades.

"Bunny" he called out.

"Go North" Bunny insisted locked tight in duel against Jack.

"I will come back once I get them to safely"

Bunny didn't respond, his gaze instead locked with Jacks.

"Just hang on until then." North yelled as he smashed his snow globe dragging Tooth, sandman and the closest shadow people with them to who knows where.

"You should have gone with them." Jack finally said launching another string of attacks making it blatantly clear Bunnymund was losing.

Bunnymund threw him a sad look "not without you."

He waited for Jack to respond but he was only greeted with silence.

"What would you say about ditching the party crashers?" Bunnymund asked barley able to deflect Jacks attach.

When Jack didn't say anything Bunnymund continued

"It's pretty clear you don't need any help to beat me." Bunnymund stopped for a second to see if he got a rise out of Jack before continuing "Or did you need assurance to beat one little bunny, just in case."

"I was ordered to bring them, I could beat your little cotton tail into next week." Jack yelled back with something close to resembling a fraction of his usual spunk.

Bunny mouth broke into a wide smile; Jack had just proved here might be part of him still well, still Jack.

"Then what do you say to ditching these little party trick?" Bunnymund asked

"I was ordered to bring them"

"Ordered by whom" Bunny cried exaggeratedly.

He sighed when Jack didn't answer and continued talking.

"Well just do what you best and disobey."

Jacks eyes darkened "No." He Growled. With that he launched himself at Bunnymund causing freezing elements to blast his way.

Bunnymund laughed jumping towards Jack, his boomerang swinging. Jack lashed out his staff to bat Bunny out of the air. But at the last second the arm holding the boomerang dropped as Jacks staff connected with Bunnies side.

"Your care for your friend makes you weak." Jack laughed.

"I wasn't trying to hit you in the first place," Bunny said wrapping his bloody paws around Jacks staff, "let's you and I take a little trip." Bunnymund tapped his foot twice causing both him and Jack to fall into his famous Bunny holes.

For him these holes weren't bad, kind of homey really. But having the equivalent of a nuclear winter right behind him was not as homey. Bunnymund raced faster through his tunnels as he felt his tail fibers freeze.

He hopped out into bright sunlight just in time to avoid a deathly blow.

"What did you do?" Jack growled at Bunny as he took in his surroundings.

"Change in scenery Bunnymund admitted looking around his warren.

Without Warning Jack lunged furiously at BM. And Bunny deflected the best he could. Jumping this way and that. Bunny was a warrior, highly trained and experienced, but Jack was a storm, a storm of power and emotion. He always had been and would always be, even if his emotions were getting few and far between. Regardless Jack was the very essence of a blizzard and he was winning, that became clear every time Jack landed a bone shattering blow. But Bunnymund had never wanted or expected to win. He had a different goal in mind. Instead every attack he got a little closer to Jack. Until finally his beaten body has right against Jacks, he had been too tired to defend himself this time. He let Jacks relentless attacks batter him.

Until finally Bunnymund drew himself up to his full height, quite a bit taller than Jack and grabbed the boys pale cheeks with his blood stained paws. Instead of launching a chain of attacks the boy simply stood there like a fox caught in a trap. Trying desperately to pull away completely forgetting his superior force.

Jack tried feverishly to pull away but bunny held on the Jacks face firmly lacking his furry thumbs behind Jacks Jaw preventing him from pulling away. Jack compensated by pushing Bunny away with his arms.

"Jack it's okay." Bunny promised staring into his friends cobalt blue eyes.

"No" he yelled ponding on Bunnymund's chest.

"JACK." Bunny practically yelled "It's Okay!" His eyes never leaving Jacks.

And so Jack stopped struggling, he simply stood there like a human doll. While BM let his face go and gripped Jack in a tight hug.

There was a few moments of strained silence before Jack finally spoke. "You should run." Bunny only shook his head pulling Jack tighter against him.

"I don't run from crying children."

"I'm not crying." Jack reminded him.

But Bunny only shook his head indicating at his Warrens sky as thick snow fell.

"It doesn't snow here." he smiled

"Thank you Bunny." Jack mumbled.

Bunny just squeezed him tighter. " Your welcome.

He felt Jacks stiff body began to relax into Bunny's arms as his legs gave way making Bunnymund paw clamber tightly across his back to compensate for the extra weight. His green eyes met Jack's Crystal Blue ones.

"Good bye," Whispered Jack as his eyes slipped closed.

"What do you mean good bye, I just got you back." Bunny cried Desperately shaking Jacks lifeless body.

And then all hell broke loose from Jack, a surge of pure power and strength. Bunnymund held on to Jack as the two of them became the eye of an artic blizzard. But Bunnymund held on, and he didn't let go, not for the world.

"This isn't fair, I just got you back. I just got him back." Bunnymund screamed to the universe.

And the universe listened.

**Haha that took me so long to type, thumbs up if you think Bunnymund has a dramatic streak that belongs on Broadway. BTW Did you know the ROTG movie is out. **** Now I can watch it every day. **


	9. Chapter 9

**One word: Nanowrimo camp. **

**I know this story doesn't seem to make sense yet but it is kind of a mystery so hang in there. Also kindly excuse my really bad grammar and spelling. Here is the ****SUMMARY ****so far for all those lost souls: **

**Bunny finds Jack in a lake, they go to Jacks old house Jack references his old life; Jack has a strange connection to the lake Bunnymund comes in time to stop Jack but apparently failed babysitting class and Jack pokes the lake causing a weird reaction from the lake (I feel like instead of calling it 'the lake we should call it eddy) Then Jack dies to save the guardians, Bunnymund keeps seeing him everywhere and can't get over him (Lovesick right) Then Jack appears like a ninja and is working for the l.… Eddy and tries to kill them all, finally Bunnymund brings him back to his sense as Jack accidently blow them up dun dun daaaaah and now…. (Does this remind anybody else of an opera or is it just me?) Also remember that all of the guardians were missing something. **

Bunnymund growled as he pulled himself up from his bed of grass rubbing the sleep out of his eyes brutally.

"Aww, is the little bunny tired?" the familiar voice floated over to him.

Instead of replying Bunnymund instinctually rolled his eyes, but he couldn't manage to keep the huge smile from blossoming across his face.

"Unlike you, some of us have to sleep." He said turning around to face Jack.

"You on the other hand apparently don't have to do anything anymore."

Jack shrugged as if to accept it.

"Why don't you go bother some _other_ unfortunate person?" He asked grinning again as he knew the answer to that.

Jack once again rolled his eyes and readjusted his position in the air kicking his bare feet lucidly.

"Like you don't already know the answer to that," He scoffed, "I thought before when no one could see me was bad, this is so much worse," He gestured his hands at Bunny in annoyance "Now somehow I got stuck with you, I can't even go out of your sight, I just end up right back here. And if that wasn't bad enough not even any of the guardians remember me anymore, let alone see me."

Bunnymund was about to say something but Jack continued. "I can't touch anything, I just got right through everything, I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even feel cold. He looked at Bunnymund's amused face seriously.

"I think I'm dead."

Bunnymund snorted with amusement "If you were dead then you couldn't be this annoying."

Jack gave him his signature lopsided grin, "Nope I'm definitely dead, you must have been thinking about me and now I'm stuck here to fulfill your dying wish before i move on."

Bunnymon gave another half snort of amusment, his delicate nose twitching as he bagan to walk through the Warren.

"First, If i did get a wish it sure as heck wouldn't be having Jack frost as my personal lackey," he smiled as he saw Jack sniff in contempt at being called a lackey.

"And secondly, What do you mean 'stuck here'? following me around all day is fun." He threw a side glance at Jack as he tapped his foot twice as his 'bunnywunny-hole' as Jack called it, appeared. He smiled at Jack's expression and continued.

"You get to be my special little helper number one.

Bunnymund ignored his strong urge to laugh as he felt a blizzarding gust of wind hit him from behind.

"Oh goody, I get to be the special helper of the guy who thinks 'fun' is following him around all day."

"It is" Bunnymund corrected him before diving feet first into the tunnel.

"You snore, Jack yelled down at him as he slipped away, not bothered by the fact Jack just disappeared into thin air.

There was a reason he was the SPRING spirit and not the winter and for goodness sake not the poor misfortunate fall turkey. There were times where he would wish that Easter could replace christmas and he would show North once and for all. But every single time Bunnymunds rabbit tunnels lead him to Norths frozen kingdom he is reminded of exactly why he is the spirit of celebrating no more snow.

Without any more hesitation Bunnymund began hopping quickly along the frozen ground.

He wasn't even fazed when Jack re-appeared at his side, " bet you're loving this mate." He said sourly.

But Jack just frowned "I can't feel anything, but then again." his lips twitched. "It is always fun to see you freezing your tail off in freezing weather."

Bunnymund pretended to growl but he was secretly happy he cheered Jack up.

"Good to have you back buddy." he said satisfied.

Jack shrugged, "What can I say, I can't refuse someone's secret wish, besides it's not like I really have a choice."

Bunnymund smile grew. It had been a shock at first to wake up after his fight with Jack and realize he was alive, it had been an even bigger shock to see Jack right in front of him without a single scratch on his ice skin. But the biggest shock of all was when he learned Jack was all but a ghost. He couldn't eat or sleep or touch anything, he couldn't even float where he wanted, there was some invisible force binding him to Bunnymund. And worst of all was that not a single person remembered Jack or his lopsided smile.

But at least Jack was here safe…ish with Bunnymund right now. The last few weeks had been a emotional roller coaster and all though Bunnymund didn't think it very manly to take about his feelings he was reaching his limit. And even though he was having a hard time with the portable 24 hour sarcastic commentary following him but at least Jack was Jack again and not some creepy joyless boy who though killing cute adorable manly bunnies was fun.

Don't think to hard you'll hurt yourself." Jack said beside him doing an energetic air summersault.

"What are you so excited about?" Bunnymund asked.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I haven't seen the other guardians since like…. Yesterday." Jack told him lamely. "But it feels like a long time." He promised.

"You realize they can't see you?" Bunnymund pointed out but Jack just shrugged it off.

"Semantics." He said.

"You tell yourself that when all your conversations start feeling oddly one sided." Bunny told him.

"Even so I bet their better company than you Mr. 'I act really tough but I live in a really girly garden'.

Bunny smiled.

"No mate, it's adorable."

**So if this chapter confuzled you pretty much Jack is a ghost no one but Bunny can see or remember and he is ties to Bunny for some reason. **

**Thank you guys so much for commenting it makes me really happy **


End file.
